jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons: Hit the Road!
JeremyToons: Hit the Road! is a 2016 American direct-to-video animated road comedy film based on the series, JeremyToons. it produced by JAB3/Universal Animation, JeremyToons Animation Studios, Jeremy Animation Studios, and RandomWorks and distributed by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment released the film on DVD and Blu-ray on June 8, 2016, and it later premiered on Cartoon Network on August 6, 2016, and Nickelodeon on August 7, 2016. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Jeremy Carpenter as himself / Jeremy Bird / Additional Objects / Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Jay / Larry / Steve / Pengiun 6 * Steve G. as Sidden * Bella J. as Bella * Finley Small as Himself * Adam Katz as Baseball / Adam * Taylor Grodin as OJ / Bow / Toilet / Dough / Paintbrush / Additional Objects * Alexander Aceland Kent as Taco * Alexa Chapman as Pepper / Salt * Ben Cross as Balloon * Samuel Thornbury as Suitcase * Derek Napolitano as Pickle * Mark Katz as MePhone4 * Jill Katz as MePhone5C * Brian Koch as Fan * Michael Bruzzone as Lightbulb * Dalton Cashin as Marshmallow * Digibro as MePad * Hailey Chapman as Microphone * Justin Chapman as Paper / Knife * Michael Huang as Puffball / Puffball Speaker Box / Leafy / Firey / Firey Speaker Box / Needle / Bubble / Pencil / Flower / Flower Speaker Box / Snowball / Ruby / Donut / Fries / Woody / Blocky / Eraser / Pen / Yellow Face / David / Additional Objects / Additional Voices * Cary Huang as Match / Pin / Tennis Ball / Rocky / Spongy / Coiny / Ice Cube / Additional Objects / Additional Voices * AT&T Mike as Announcer * AT&T Crystal as Speaky Woman (aka Announcer's Wife) * Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson * Terrel Ransom Jr. as Darwin Watterson * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson * Teresa Callagher as Nicole Watterson * Dan Russel as Richard Watterson * Felipe S. as Pengiun 1,2,3,5 * Justin Chapman as Pengiun 4 * Frank Welker as Garfield * Jason Marsden as Nermal * Wally Wingert as Jon * Gregg Berger as Odie * E. G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster * Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille * Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster * Tara Strong as Dil Pickles * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael * Jack Riley as Stu Pickles * Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles * Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles * Michael Bell as Drew Pickles and Chas Finster * Julia Kato as Kira Finster * Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock (from archival recordings) Music The soundtrack album was released digitally and on CD by JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures on June 8, 2016, the same day as the film's release. The score was composed by John Powell. * 1. Close to You - Carpenters * 2. Main Titles * 3. Road Trip * 4. On the Road Again - Willie Nelson * 5. Take a Break More Coming soon! Transcripts Main transcript To read the film's transcript, click here. Trailer transcripts To read the transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia